Ted (Friday the 13th)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Alive! Holy crap, he friggin' lives! | born = 1960 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Stu Charno in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Stu Charno }} is a fictional camp counselor and supporting character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor Stuart "Stu" Charno, he appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography Ted was a young man approximately twenty-four years of age who worked as a camp counselor at Packanack Lodge in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey. He was close friends with junior counselors Jeff and Sandra and liked to reminisce about "old times" with them. When Jeff and Sandra were hired on to work with Ted at Packanack, Ted instructed them to stop a pay phone outside of an Exxon station in town to call him for directions. This was actually just a set-up for one of Ted's many pranks. While Jeff was on the telephone with him, Ted had his friend Max, who worked at the gas station tow Jeff's Chevrolet K-10. When the two saw the truck being towed away they gave chase on foot. As they rounded the corner however, the tow truck stopped and they found Ted standing there giggling. Jeff and Sandra forgave him for his lighthearted practical joke and the three began driving to the camp site together. Along the way, they found a tree that had fallen across the road. While Ted and Jeff took to moving it, Sandra found an old wooden sign that read, "Camp Crystal Lake", in the overgrowth. She asked Ted about it, but he suddenly grew elusive. He remarked only that it was nicknamed "Camp Blood" and that it was located on the other side of the lake from where they would be working. He warned them that if they wanted to know more about Camp Blood, it would be best to wait until after they had eaten. The head of the Packanack Lodge training center was a man named Paul Holt, whom Ted had worked with several times in the past. Ted sat next to Paul as he greeted the new camp counselors and instructed them on safety guidelines. After Paul got distracted with the late arrival of his assistant, Ginny Field, he momentarily forgot his place in his speech. Ted reminded him that he was getting to the "keep our shit together" phase of the program. That night, Paul gathered all of the counselors around a campfire to tell them the story of Pamela Voorhees and her son, Jason. Ted was noticeably absent during this. He revealed how Camp Crystal Lake was the site of a slaughter five years earlier when Mrs. Voorhees began killing counselors out of a sense of misplaced revenge for the negligence of counselors from the past, who allowed her young boy Jason to drown in the lake. Paul elaborated that some of the old timers in town say that Jason is still out there, living as a wild man in the woods seeking revenge against any who would encroach upon his territory. As Paul's spooky campfire tale reached its zenith, Ted jumped out from the bushes wailing while wearing a loincloth, a fright mask and brandishing a spear. The other counselors scattered in fright until they realized that it was just Ted playing another prank on them. The following night, Paul gave everyone one last chance to go into town for a night of fun before the heavy work season started. Jeff and Sandra were made to stay behind however as punishment for trespassing on the restricted areas surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. Ted burrowed Jeff's truck and followed Paul and Ginny out to a country-western pub called the Casino Bar. The three had fun together and Ted played "beer goggles" with the female bartender. He also commented about the absurdity of local law enforcement and their reaction to the way Paul handled the Jeff and Sandra problem. Talk once again switched over to Jason Voorhees. As a child psychology major, Ginny was particularly fascinated in the notion that Jason might actually be a real person living as a wild man in the woods. Paul and Ted dismissed her, preferring to make jokes instead. As the hour grew later, Paul and Ginny decided to head back to the lodge. Ted elected to remain behind, hoping that he might be able to find an after-hours bar. Ted's predilection towards carousing and drinking may have saved his life, for if he had returned to Packanack Lodge, he likely would have become one of several counselors to be gruesomely murdered by Jason Voorhees. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * Ted/Friday the 13th redirects to this page. * The character of Ted was created by director Steve Miner and writer Ron Kurz based on concepts originally developed by Sean S. Cunningham and Victor Miller. * Ted's surname is not revealed in either the movie or the novelization of the film. * Is the first character named Ted featured in the Friday the 13th film series. * Ted is the fifth male character to appear in Friday the 13th Part 2 after Jesse, Jason Voorhees, Jeff and Max. * Playing the part of Ted is actor Stu Charno's first work in film. * Actor Stu Charno was 24-years-old when he began working on Friday the 13th Part 2. * Stu Charno was a commentator on the 2006 video documentary Texas Frightmare Weekend as well as the His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th television special in 2009 and the 2013 documentary Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th. Unanswered questions * What is Ted's last name? * Did Ted ever find that after hours bar? * Will Ted get to keep Jeff's truck now that he's dead? * Will Ted ever find true love? See also External Links * * Ted at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1960 character births Category:Characters with biographies Category:Survivors